


One Night in Follera

by JehanetteProuvaire



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Ship's first time having sex with each other, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, annoyance leads to lust, bed sharing turns out exactly as expected, set just before original trilogy, unable to stop touching your partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22020997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehanetteProuvaire/pseuds/JehanetteProuvaire
Summary: While waiting for repairs to his ship, Han shares a room with Lando... and finds he must also share a bed.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Han Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97
Collections: New Year's Sins Flash Exchange





	One Night in Follera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



Of course there was only one bed. Han was lucky, but he wasn’t that lucky.

From the glint in Lando’s eye, luck was working out for one of them.

“Come on, Han,” he said, stretching out the vowel in just the wrong way as he always did. “I guess you could sleep on the floor if you really wanted to.”

“Fat chance,” Han muttered. “We’re sharing that bed.” He’d slept on floors before, and he wasn’t about to do it again unless he had a very good reason.

Lando’s laugh might have been just about reason enough, though.

* * *

Against all odds, the bed was actually pretty comfortable. Han hadn’t had high hopes for this place -- everyone knew this part of Follera wasn’t remotely dedicated to comfort, as though any part of the planet was -- but as soon as he lay down, he couldn’t help a little sigh. The bed wasn’t just a stiff mattress set a bit above the ground. It was a proper bed. It even gave a little under his weight.

Lando was… less than impressed.

“They call this a bed?” he muttered. “I wouldn’t try to make a Jedi sleep on this thing.”

“That’d be pretty hard,” Han said, “seeing as there aren’t any more around.” Not unless some had escaped… but that was unlikely and not worth worrying about.

“I think it ought to be a new form of torture.”

“Do you think you could can it and let me sleep?”

Lando kept muttering, but at least it was quiet. Han rolled onto his side and stared at the dark wall, waiting for sleep to come.

* * *

Sleep did come. At least, he thought it did. Han lay in the darkness, and he was fairly certain he managed to doze off, but it wasn’t for long. An hour, maybe two… he’d be lucky if it was two and a half before he found himself blinking, still looking blearily at the wall.

Beside him -- behind him, rather -- Lando was stirring. Han groaned. “Can’t you just lie still for a minute?”

“Maybe if the damned Follerans knew what a bed was,” Lando muttered. “As soon as the _Falcon_ ’s repaired, we’re going to get a proper mattress and bring it back to show them.”

“As soon as the _Falcon_ ’s repaired, I’m getting off this place and going back to work.” Smuggling didn’t always bring him to the fancy places Lando preferred, but Lando didn’t have go with him. They could split up as soon as Chewie was done with whatever big secret mission he’d decided he had. “Next time,” Han muttered, so low the words barely left his mouth, “I’m picking anyone else as a copilot.”

“What was that?”

Clearly he hadn’t kept his voice low enough. Han rolled onto his side, ready to snap at Lando, but the words died in his throat. The room was dim, only lit by faint glimmers that came from the small window, but those were enough to show him Lando’s face.

And that smirk. Han had seen the smirk dozens, maybe hundreds of times before, but something about it was different tonight. The dimness, maybe, or the way the light reflected off his dark eyes, or just how close he was. Han had never been this close to Lando before. They were close enough to smell one another.

And Lando smelled good. The revelation sent a pulse of heat all through Han’s body to his cock.

It was a damn good thing the blanket was covering up both of them.

“Well?” Lando asked.

“I said,” Han began, but he found he couldn’t think how best to go on. He was never dumbstruck.

He hated it.

“I said, shut your damn mouth,” he said finally, dropping his head onto his pillow again. “The sooner I can fall asleep, the sooner this night will be over.”

“Can’t blame you for that,” Lando said. “I’d like this over as soon as possible too.”

“I thought I told you to be quiet.”

“Make me.”

Han sat up, and so did Lando. There was a challenge gleaming in his dark eyes. At least, it looked like one, and Han had never been the sort to back down from a challenge.

“Fine.”

Before Lando could move, Han leaned forward and pressed his mouth against the other man’s.

If Lando had pulled away, Han would have come up with an excuse. He would have said something -- what, he didn’t know, but most of the time he was all right at coming up with something on the fly -- and rolled over and gone right back to sleep. They would have never spoken about it again.

But Lando didn’t pull away. He leaned in, pressing closer, and one hand drifted under the blanket, resting just near Han’s cock. Han grunted, and only then did Lando draw back.

“Well?” he asked again. “Still want to keep me quiet?”

That was a challenge if ever Han had heard one. He didn’t say a word in response but merely pushed Lando back down onto the bed.

* * *

Lando wasn’t silent that night, but then, neither was Han. Both of them gasped and moaned against one another, and while they did keep it quiet (for all their bravado, they both knew better than to make too much noise in an unfamiliar place), they didn’t try muffling themselves more than they had to.

Beneath them, the Folleran bed didn’t so much as squeak. It might be uncomfortable and small, but it was sturdy.

They didn’t bother with foreplay, or with teasing. As soon as their clothes started to come off, Han lost what little patience he’d had. He stripped Lando himself, running his hands and occasionally his mouth over Lando’s smooth skin. He tasted vaguely of whatever scented soap he used and vaguely of sweat, and the two were subtle enough that they combined to form one enticing taste.

It was probably on purpose. Han wouldn’t put it past him.

The room was chilly, but Han barely noticed. All he cared about was the heat growing between the two of them, the way their skin clung and parted as he eased his cock into Lando’s ass. When he did feel the faint chill, it was only as an absence of the warmth, and then, it felt somehow decadent.

“Fuck,” Han muttered. “How do you make even this place seem luxurious?”

“Shut up,” Lando groaned. “Just -- just --”

He broke off with a strangled gasp. A moment later, so did Han.

* * *

After, they lay together. Han vaguely tried to tell himself it was for warmth (now that they had both finished and the passion was fading, he noticed the room’s temperature more and more), but he suspected they both knew it was because now that he had started touching Lando, he didn’t particularly want to stop.

Maybe in the morning, he would come to his senses. For now, Lando seemed to enjoy the contact just as much as he did.

“So,” Lando said sleepily, “what was that about never having me as a copilot again?”

Han groaned, not entirely from lust.


End file.
